IguanaGoji
IguanaGoji (イグアナゴジ IguanaGoji) is an ancient Gojiran-like creature, and is a recurring anti-hero that is used by Tengen Toppa Lazengann. History Several hundred billion years ago, IguanaGoji was born to members of a race that predated even the earliest of Gojirans, and would later go on to evolve over those years into what people would consider the modern Gojiran. During his time, IguanaGoji was a powerful warrior, leading his brethren against their foes, their immense size leading them to being one of the first alpha predators on the planet. During this time, he met a younger version of King Ghidorah, who he and his brethren were able to drive away from Earth, though a great number of his kin were killed, driving IguanaGoji to hate the Ghidoran race. He was later forced to adapt to the Earth's changing climate by retreating into the newly formed ocean, where he would hibernate for the next couple billions years, along with his mate. During this period, humanity, as well as other kaiju would begin to appear, threatening the Earth. Occasionally, IguanaGoji would appear to destroy these kaiju , before disappearing just as quickly as he appeared, leading the local natives to begin the legend of Gojira, as well as beginning to to sacrifice virgins to keep IguanaGoji at bay. Approximately a hundred years after these events, IguanaGoji and his mate were awakened when their cub was stolen by a company seeking to make their fortune, leading both his mate and IguanaGoji to scour the Earth for their cub. During this period, IguanaGoji would run afoul of some of Japan's protectors in the search for his cub, leading the Riders to try and stop him. Despite not wanting to fight the Riders, IguanaGoji was hit by several Rider Kicks, injuring him, before the Riders were able to realize he was not trying to destroy humanity. IguanaGoji would get up, and continue to search the city, leaving the city in ruins, before he was able to locate his cub. Finding the small creature, IguanaGoji mourned the death of his only son, as well as the subsequent death of his mate by the same company. With this, IguanaGoji developed a grudge against both humanity, and their Riders, leading him to destroy the company who had taken his son. IguanaGoji would go on to battle the Riders several more times, before running afoul of humanity's Jaegers. During combat with some of these Jaegers, IguanaGoji was able to greatly wound one of the Riders, J, before he was driven back by the others Riders, fleeing into the ocean to hibernate for several more months, healing his wounds slowly. His heart burning with vengeance, IguanaGoji would go on to destroy several cities, before a fateful encounter with humanity's 'protector' Cybersaur, who, under orders from humanity, was able to defeat IguanaGoji for a time, leading humanity to believe that he had been killed by the mechanical beast. In reality, he had escaped with his life, and he fled to the deserted Monster Island, where he met with a young Gojiran, whom humanity had hailed as the King of the Monsters. Seeing himself in the young kaiju, IguanaGoji did his best to teach the Gojiran his race's ways, only to be ignored. Developing a sense of self-loathing, IguanaGoji would return to battle humanity and their Jaegers, before he encountered an invader named Emperor Tazarus. Shortly after this meeting he would battle several of Tazarus's monsters, such as the hybrid beast Kongzilla, whom was able to hold his own against IguanaGoji, and Gamoni, who had a strong hatred of the Gojiran race. He would also meet two Space Gojirans during this period, named Kunin and Rozan, who he would grow to have a couple more adventures with. After months of battling Tazarus, IguanaGoji would encounter King Ghidorah's brother, Grand King Ghidorah, who would prove to be one of IguanaGoji's greatest challenges. Barely escaping with his life during their first encounter, IguanaGoji was able to best the demon after several battles, with Grand King Ghidorah being defeated by the King Ghidorah-possessed Kamen Rider Ouja. After this battle, IguanaGoji would retire from battle for some time. Despite this, he did briefly come out of retirement to battle the Gyaos horde during the Monster Island Wars, as well as later appearing to battle a large, mutated version for a Gyaos-like creature, with him taking most of the damage to allow the other combatants to bring down the creature. After this period, he would retreat to the bottom of the ocean to heal his wounds, before disappearing for a couple months, leading humanity to believe that he had died yet again. He was still alive; however, and was only waiting for nature to call him to war again. Later on, he would do battle against Gabara to defend the Units and beat him with ease, and then participated in the The Third Monster Island War, where he battled Zaigorg. Eventually, months after the their Monster Island war, IguanaGoji then appeared in Cairo to fight off all of Ultraman Belial's clone monsters, fighting off all nine clone monsters himself and destroying eight of them, the last one tried to escape but was then killed by Zaigorg. Zaigorg and IguanaGoji then did battle once more for a lengthy amount of time, until then Zaigorg retreated, being badly wounded and IguanaGoji mortally wounded. IguanaGoji then roared and then left Cairo, having saved everyone from the threat. IguanaGoji later died, but died honorably, having defended and saved the Earth one last time. Recently however, he escaped from Hell but was then thrown into outer space where he would have perished, had it not been for some unlikely force saving him. IguanaGoji was then returned down to Earth in the seas, where he would soon return to Monster Islands... Personality IguanaGoji can be described as bloodthirsty, and monstrous, due to his years of battle; however, he does have a good side. He is honorable during battle, and usually refuses to finish an opponent, unless they pose a threat toward Earth itself, or have committed grievous crimes against him. Stats * Height: 175 meters * Weight: 200,000 tons * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 200,000 tons ** Kicking Power: 250,000 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 100,000 meters (Atomic Beam-enhanced), 500 meters ** Maximum Running Speed: 2,000 km/h IguanaGoji's body is a hardened war machine, that he can use to great effectiveness due his years of battling kaiju stronger than him. His abilities include the ability to channel his atomic energy into his various limbs to increase their strength, though this does require conscious effort, and causes a strong tax on his body, as well as a strengthened atomic beam, which can be used to fly if charged long enough. His other abilities include: * Regeneration: IguanaGoji is capable of regenerating. * Camouflage:' This ability allows him to move more stealthily by causing his scales to change color to match his surroundings. * Superhuman Strength: While not the physically strongest kaiju, IguanaGoji is strong enough to lift something at least ten times his own size and throw it a couple hundred meters away. Trivia * IguanaGoji's earlier incarnation was originally supposed to be a hybrid between Zilla and Godzilla, though this idea was initially scoffed at, so IguanaGoji was settled on as an ancient Gojiran-like creature. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gojiran Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)